


What's Said Is Said...

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Sassy, Squirting, Teasing, Virginity, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Now with second chapter!!!)<br/>ANONYMOUS: Upon masturbating Sarah Freudian slips, and calls upon Jareth. He decides that the situation is too good to pass upon, and takes the matter into his own hand. Requested details: Young virgin Sarah, multiple orgasms, squirting, and maybe gloves that stay on. Thank you very much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I didn't mean it-!" Sarah panicked, her underwear around her ankles, and her hand firmly wedged between her legs. The King of the Goblins now stood before her, his cape fluttering around him in the wind. Her bedroom window had burst open, letting in the rain as thunder crackled overhead. His face illuminated with a flash of the lightening; Sarah couldn't make head nor tail of his expression. For some reason she expected him to be angry. Livid even. Sarah scrambled to pull up her underwear, her cheeks aflame.

"Oh, you didn't?" The fae smiled, his head tilting to one side. His eyes then took great pleasure in raking over her half naked form. "Then (and this is the part that gives me trouble, dearest) why _say_ it?" His mismatched eyes seemed to bore into hers, and Sarah had to look away, trying to reclaim a fraction of her modesty by pulling the bedsheets over herself.

"I..." She watched Jareth as he stooped down to her level. "Well I..." He then cupped a pointed ear, staring up and away with a condescending smirk as he waited. "Oh fuck you, Goblin Jerk!" Sarah snapped. Jareth then flashed her a sharp grin.

"Patience, Sarah..." She groaned, noting the suggestive tone to his voice.

"Why are you here?" Sarah's head turned with him as he stalked around the bed. Jareth steepled his fingers, schooling a more detached expression onto his face. "What do you **want?** " She regretted the question as soon as she asked it - for what was to stop him from taking exactly what he wanted?

"Sarah." The fae unclasped his cape, and Sarah felt a jolt of fear deep in her gut when it fell with a thud to the floor. "Sweet Sarah..."

"Stop that." She snapped, throwing Lancelot at him. The teddy bounced off Jareth's shoulder, and he laughed. "I won't have you tormenting me."

Jareth's lopsided smirk was back in place, and he let his shoulders drop in a more casual stance. He stooped down to pick up the bear before turning it over in his hands. Sarah clutched the bedsheets tighter. "Fine. No more games." He nodded, taking a seat on the edge of her bed - giving her more space than she thought him capable of. "Sarah do you remember what my last words to you were?"

"Something controlling if I remember rightly..." She hissed under her breath. " _Fear me. Do as I say._ " Sarah narrowed her eyes. "I remember."

The Goblin King sighed, setting down the bear. "Sarah, you remember things as they suit you - but not as they _were._ " He leaned in, and Sarah ignored the urge to retreat, staring him down. "Or maybe you **do** remember..." There was a twinkle in his eye. "Why else would you call for me-"

"I never called for you." Sarah spat. "I didn't want this."

"Didn't you?" Sarah wanted to slap the smirk off his face. "This room isn't very sensual..." He noted all of a sudden, and Sarah was thrown. "I can take you to the Underground, and have you back by breakfast." Jareth purred.

Sarah frowned. "No thanks. I'd rather stay here." At least in her home Sarah had the upper hand - however slight.

"As you wish..." The Goblin King cast her a knowing look, and Sarah had to break eye contact. As much as she hated him right now for intruding, a small part of her was excited as to what he'd do next. And she felt sick with herself for even thinking it. "Sarah, I said no games, but that must go both ways." She frowned. "I will be honest, but you have to meet me half way, precious. You called on me-" He continued before she got the chance to interrupt. "Whether you like to admit it or not, on a subconscious level you did. _Understand that_ , and stop hating me for it."

"I don't hate you." She then whispered angrily. "I'm just-"

"Surprised?" Jareth smiled when she nodded. "I'll admit, I could have waited a little while longer to appear." He chewed his lip thoughtfully, and then moved quick as a flash up the bed until he was settled beside her. "But truly it would go against my nature."

"Always were greedy, weren't you?" Sarah grumbled. She felt a prickling heat from the backs of her ears, all the way down to the tips of her toes. "But why are you here now?" She mumbled, trying to make sense of things. "It's not the _first_ time I've moaned out your name." She stated, a surge of bravery making itself known. If he was going to rape her, he'd have done it by now, she reasoned.

"I wasn't sure if it was an isolated instance. And by the laws of your realm, you were still too young." He nuzzled her cheek, his resolve strengthening when she leaned into him. "And then you came of age - and it took you a week on top of _that_ to grace me with an invitation." Jareth's lips were at her neck, tutting. Sarah shivered. She didn't know whether or not to push him away, or pull him closer. Both were equally tempting. "Always so cruel, weren't you Sarah?" He smirked against her skin, and then traced a wet line with his tongue. Sarah keened. "Tell me Sarah - do you want me to be cruel or kind  tonight..?"

Strangely he was the only man she trusted with this. At least they had a rapport! Which was more than she could say for any other man. She'd barely even bothered with men Above Ground...

Sarah wondered if after all that had been Jareth's fault. Making her want him. Making her dream of him. Making her-

Common sense found Sarah, and she winced inwardly at the truth. The truth was that Jareth had never made her do anything. Any dreams or fantasies her mind had imagined had been down to her. She desired him, and couldn't blame anyone but herself for the fact.

"Jareth..." She whispered, hating how her voice wavered. The rest of her carefully constructed sentence then stuck in her throat. How could she say what she wanted to? She'd never said it to anyone before. The idea of being so brazen made a hot blush prickle its way across her skin, reaching the backs of her ears. The sultry look Jareth gave her as he waited patiently didn't help matters. "I want-" She faltered then, looking away.

Jareth was now all around her, his arms holding Sarah in an embrace as one hand stroked her back. "Sarah... What is it you want?" He crooned, and Sarah sighed as he peppered her face with sweet kisses. The devil was an angel once, she thought, still determined to ruin the night for herself. "This must be a trifle embarrassing for such a proud woman as you, Sarah." Sarah scoffed - he wasn't wrong... "But you just have to say it. And I'll do anything for you."

Sarah wriggled under his attentions, any fright she'd felt to begin with now replaced with anticipation. "I'm a-" She paused, her face flushed.

"And you're worried of pain." Jareth seemed to read her mind. Sarah nodded quickly, unable to meet his eyes. "Sarah, your Above Ground myths surrounding virginity are peddled by men who know nothing of foreplay." He chuckled. "All this bleeding and pain nonsense..." He then tsked, trailing yet more kisses down her neck. "The bursting of certain fruits - it's absurd, love. I can promise you now that you will only feel pleasure."

Sarah relaxed, her hips acting on instinct and trying to rub against his. She stopped herself, ashamed by her own lust. Jareth smirked then, taking matters into his own hands, grinding his hardness into her. "Promise..?" She panted.

"Absolutely." He pressed his lips to hers. "There. I even sealed it with a kiss. Unbreakable Magic is now afoot." Jareth smiled at the light giggle he received.

"If I said yes- And I haven't yet..!" Sarah's hands found themselves toying with the amulet around his neck. "If I did... What would _you_ be getting out of this?" There had to be some angle. Some trick hidden away that she'd find herself trapped by. "Will we be bound together?"

Jareth then laughed. "As mundane as it sounds, there is no such thing as sex magic, dearest..." He tittered. "Magic might be powerful, but it still has its limits. I cannot make you do anything you do not wish to. Your will is as strong as mine." The fae's lips twitched playfully. "And so the most powerful magic in the world cannot sway it. Only _you_ have the power to do that." He watched her for a moment as she processed the compliment. "Besides, bringing you to ecstasy is enough for me."

"Is it?" Sarah gave him a suspicious look.

"Knowing I'm the only man to have done so? Knowing that you were content to let me - **willing** to let me. That is..." His mouth was at her throat. "The greatest." _Kiss._ "Reward." _Kiss._ "Possible." _Kiss._

"Hm." Sarah's hand was in his hair, drawing him closer. Jareth's lips edged slowly down until he was sucking at her collarbone. "It could be worse..."

"Such a way with words." Jareth nipped softly earning a gasp from Sarah. "Always fighting me."

"You love it." She replied all too quickly, her hips trying once more to rub against his. Sarah sucked her lower lip, her arms wrapping around him instead. It was hard to admit even to herself just how much she wanted this. She'd daydreamed of him often enough, in similar situations, yet now he was actually here things were different. It was finally real, and Sarah had no clue how to progress.

Jareth's answer was a softly trailing hand down her side. Sarah made a noise in the back of her throat, her insides fluttering as his hand disappeared under the bedsheets. Her heartbeat thumped faster and faster as she felt gloved fingertips trail lower, and lower, until they skimmed the edge of her underwear.

"Tell me what you desire." Sarah's words however stuck once more behind her tongue, and so she showed him instead. Her hand slid beneath the covers to find his, guiding it between her legs. Jareth sighed when he felt the heat there, his eyes never leaving Sarah's.

She parted her legs and helped him establish a rhythm on her clit. When she took her hand away, Jareth continued to rub her through the fabric of her undergarments, his other arm slung around her waist, holding her close. Sarah's hands were soon fisted in the velvet of his shirt, her hips rising to meet his hand. Her orgasm was free from moans, high pitched gasps filling the room instead. She keened, and whimpered as her pleasure slowly ebbed away into soft, dull pulses, until finally it was gone.

She sagged against the fae, before pulling his face down and kissing him roughly. Sarah ignored the voice in her head that was still fighting to come to grips with every dormant feeling she'd felt for Jareth. She loved him. No, it was stupid. He loved her, otherwise he wouldn't be here. No, don't be so childish. He's only out for what he can get. So be just as ruthless, and take what you can get.

_But I called him._

Sarah couldn't ignore it any longer. She'd imagined him because she was attracted to him. She wanted him to make her come, and now here he was, delivering. Just as he promised. Just as she _wanted._

Surely she shouldn't feel guilty for that?

"You're a goddess." Jareth's words suddenly pierced her subconscious. Sarah looked up at him, finding only devotion in his eyes. "Would you let me pay tribute again?" He leaned in, nuzzling her nose with his own, and Sarah smiled, returning the gesture.

"I suppose I could be persuaded..."

The next time she came, his hand had slipped inside her underwear. The third time, his gloved fingers were inside as Sarah's hand busied itself on her clit.

The fourth time, his mouth was between her legs, his tongue deep and thrusting.

In her afterglow, Sarah reached for the bulge in Jareth's trousers, the chemicals swirling around her brain distracting any shyness. Jareth pulled back, snatching her wrist.

"What is it?" Sarah found her voice had become haughty. "Don't want to dirty your royal cock in a peasant?" Jareth smirked at her petulance.

"I've wet my fingers and tongue. You don't think I'd slip my cock in there as well..?" He chuckled. "How little you know me, Sarah." Sarah continued to scowl. "Your 'predicament' shall we say, meant that I had to start slowly. From the second I appeared, I wanted nothing more than to plunge myself into you." He whispered close to her ear, his voice hoarse and deep. "Seeing how wet you were just from _imagining_ me - it was like the sweetest invitation..."

Sarah's arms were wrapped around the Goblin King in a desperate clinch. "And maybe I wanted you to..." She admitted.

"In time, Sarah." Jareth kissed her neck. "And you'll know when that time is." Another kiss. He wanted her near hysterical with need. She had to be begging him - only then would he know that she would feel no pain. He'd promised her that, and he would deliver.

Jareth's fingers were inside her again, and he watched as Sarah bucked her hips and took her pleasure. Until she suddenly stopped, panting. She went to move his hand away, but Jareth didn't budge. "What's the matter, Sarah?" He looked over her curiously. He hadn't hurt her - of that he was certain.

"I have to-" She stopped, her face bright red. "I'll be right back..." Sarah made to get up, but Jareth was having none of it. His eyes burned into her, demanding an explanation. "Fine! When you stroke me a certain way, I get an urge to piss my pants - happy?!" She snarled.

Jareth was positively beaming.

"Oh, Sarah..." He chuckled, sliding closer. "You don't have to worry about _that..._ " His fingers curled inside her, repeating the motion, and Sarah whimpered.

"You're crazy." She keened, knees shaking. "And kinky..." Her blush intensified. "Very kinky..."

"You just need to relax, pet." His fingers began stroking again, and Sarah felt powerless to push him away. Maybe she _should_ piss on him - it'd serve him right. "Relax..." He crooned, his free hand then pushing down on her abdomen, just above the place he was stroking inside. "Let it come..."

Sarah wriggled at the increase in pressure. She felt deliciously full, yet on edge at the same time. The sheets would be ruined. They'd both be covered in- "God, Jareth..." She shivered as his fingers drummed against that spot relentlessly. "F-Fucking hell, Jareth-!" Sarah cried out as her pleasure came in waves. She was relieved by the fact that she was coming again, and not losing control of her bladder.

Except when her ecstasy faded, Jareth didn't stop like he previous had. He kept up the pace, watching as she bucked against him. "Let it come, Sarah..." He whispered, and Sarah cried out at a new release - a sharp, and strangely pleasant one. She felt herself empty over his hand in short sharp spurts, and then moaned as the rest came in a lazy trickle. Her clit throbbed, and her breath hitched in her throat when Jareth's fingers exited her, pausing by his lips. "The sweetest nectar." He murmured, and his tongue darted out to taste the combination of wetness now soaking the leather.

Sarah watched, transfixed, as he sucked and cleaned his fingers.

"I think I'm ready." She reached out, cupping the front of his trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people wanted this to continue, so who am I to say no?!

Jareth sighed as Sarah's hand squeezed at him through his trousers. From the moment he arrived, he'd wanted nothing more than to slip himself inside her. She'd called for him. Actually called for him. Of course she'd done so in the past. But now? Now he was finally free to take her up on it.

She'd been wary at first, but oh how she warmed to him. And how it made his heart flutter. Clearly Sarah wanted this just as much as he.

"My beautiful Sarah..." Jareth nestled closer, his nose nudging hers. "How I've loved you for so long." His voice came out a weak stammer. "Daring. _Dreaming_ of the day you'd call on me again. Wishing for it each and every day."

"Jareth..." Sarah's hand fumbled for a moment before it managed to slip his cock out of it's confines. "You weren't the only one." She whispered. Many nights were spent wishing, praying that the Goblin King would force his way into her realm, and into her bed. Jareth made a soft sound, nudging her hand aside to take himself in one hand before rubbing it up and down her slit.

"Thank god." He groaned, pushing against her entrance. "I worried for a minute that I sounded a little obsessed..." His lips pulled up in a grin, and Sarah chuckled, cupping his face before kissing him. Her body welcomed him, every inch disappearing with ease, until Jareth was buried to the hilt. "Does it hurt?"

Sarah shook her head. "No." She smiled, her hips already moving in a soft rhythm.

"Told you..." Jareth rolled them so that Sarah was the one on top. His hands grasped her thighs before slipping to cup her rear. At this angle, his cock pushed even deeper, and Sarah let out a low guttural sound as she adjusted to the fullness. It wasn't painful by any means. But it was new. So new. And she was beginning to feel overwhelmed all over again.

"God, you feel so good..." Sarah whispered, her face pressed up against Jareth's chest. The fae lifted his hips, holding hers in place as he began to move. As much as his cock wanted a selfishly fast and hard pace, Jareth was easily able to ignore it, teasing Sarah instead with slow, deep thrusts.

"And you, precious." Jareth hummed. One of his hands left her body to sneak under her chin. He made her look at him, his gaze as intense as she first remembered it. Sarah was taken back to the ballroom in that gaze. She was in his arms again. They were dancing. His eyes - his eyes that day had looked exactly the same; piercing. Ardent even. She finally understood the depth of his devotion.

His words could twist and turn the truth, but never his eyes.

"Faster." Sarah ordered. Jareth complied, his eyes still locked with hers as his hips quickened the pace. "Don't stop... _D-Don't stop..._ " She whimpered, her eyes imploring. He said nothing, merely studying her as she climbed before him. His hand left her chin to bury itself in her hair, and Sarah leaned up to kiss him again. His lips parted, and Sarah was the first to deepen the kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. If he was going to fill her, she was going to do her best to return the favour.

Jareth moaned through her ministrations, the hand still on her hip gripping with renewed zeal as his hips kept up their work. One of Sarah's hands slipped between them, and Jareth couldn't keep silent any longer.

"How many is that now, dearest..?" He teased, his voice heavy and ragged. "And I haven't even had _one._ You can be so cruel..."

Sarah narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "It's not my fault you make me so greedy..." She laughed, ignoring him to rub her clit again.

"I suppose it isn't." Jareth's hand pulled her hair gently back so that he had access to her neck. The fae sucked and nibbled his way down it, enjoying the way Sarah wriggled. "And I must confess, I can't wait to feel it when you come..." Sarah cried out when his thrusts became faster. "Can't wait to feel you tighten around me... Can't wait to hear you scream your pleasure. I'm sure it will be bliss..." Sarah whimpered then, her body starting to tremble. Her fingers rubbed frantically at her arousal, desperate for that final push.

"Jareth-!" She mewled before biting her lip hard, her delicate face now screwed up in concentration.

Jareth knew just what she needed. "Please..." He whispered, his hips never wavering, and his voice softer than she'd ever heard it. "Oh please, Sarah... Please come for me." Sarah cried out, almost there. "Oh god, please. I **need** it. Need to _feel_ you. I need it like air, Sarah, please... I'm _begging_ you-"

Sarah keened, her climax taking control and reducing her to a babbling wreck. At one point it sounded as though she were sobbing. At another, it sounded like shrieking. It slowed to gasping, and after some time, Sarah was moaning quietly in her aftershocks.

It didn't take Jareth very long to join her. Though he was still filling her with long, languid thrusts, his cock had emptied some moments ago around the height of her climax. It helped Sarah enjoy her pleasure to it's fullest, after all. And stopping immediately would be rude in his opinion. Sarah whined, lying boneless atop the Goblin King as his hips finally came to a stop. He shifted, and in one long motion, his cock slipped out of her, leaving his cum now free to trickle it's way out.

Sarah's cunt puckered involuntarily at the loss, and she wiggled her hips, relishing in the wetness she could feel escape.

"How long until we can do that again..?" She hummed, kissing Jareth's chin.

"Not long at all..." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope it was worth the wait!! As always, I love me some feedback~


End file.
